<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>high school sweethearts by svgalovebot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752055">high school sweethearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgalovebot/pseuds/svgalovebot'>svgalovebot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bad Ending, Break Up, F/M, Swearing, Unrequited Love, this might crush your soul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgalovebot/pseuds/svgalovebot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru Oikawa, once the captian of the Aoba Johsai volleyball team and once your high school sweetheart was now an international pro volleyball player. Harsh words were the last moments you two shared, until now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>high school sweethearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So much angst, I may write a second part or make an alternative ending. Make sure to follow me on tumblr @svgalovebot for more haikyuu content!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>High school sweethearts. What a joke. To the eyes of everyone at Aoba Johsai you and Tooru Oikawa were the epitome of a perfect couple. Hand holding, sweet kisses before and after school and the occasional shared bento made everyone envy the young and innocent love you two shared. Except that was years ago. Back then there was no doubt in anyone's mind that you two would end up married after high school. </p><p>Now that you look back at it, you too thought the same as everyone else. So what happened? Where’s that white picket fence? The almost too green of grass and your dream home? Where’s your sweet husband Tooru who always greets you with a passionate kiss? The answer: a different life.</p><p>You laugh at the thought of the picture perfect life you had imagined with Tooru. Memories of late night phone calls between you two, talking about the future both of you had dreamed of together began to seep it’s way into your mind. It made you think, what if everything you had wished for came true? You shake your head, there's no way that could have happened, even if Tooru hadn’t fallen out of love right before you both graduated. </p><p>There was no longer that pinging sting to the memory anymore, in hindsight there really wasn’t much you could do. Right before you thought you would be starting a new chapter of your life with the boy you’d loved for all these years would only be the start of a long string of heartache and loneliness. At least that's how it was in the beginning, it was no lie that the sudden break up Tooru proposed at the time was earth shattering to you. </p><p>You laugh again, just how dramatic was high school? If only you could go back in time and tell yourself that high school and specifically high school relationships didn’t mean jack shit.</p><p>The days of popularity contests, cheating scandals and drama were way past you now. Sure you may have not gotten that white picket fence dream but that’s okay. You were happy, a cute apartment in Tokyo, a decent paying job at a cafe and your friends; what more could a girl need? A boyfriend your friends said, they were all well aware of your past relationship with the now nationally famous setter. After the break up with Tooru you just stopped dating. Not because of him, well at least that's what you told yourself.</p><p>You had worked hard to get over Tooru Oikawa, and you were, right? </p><p>Of course you were, it would be silly to let a high school relationship ruin your love life. High school sweethearts or not Tooru Oikawa was a memory to you now. Just a memory, nothing more, nothing less.</p><p>(xxx) xxx-xxx is now calling<br/>
The sudden ringing of your phone stopped your trip down memory lane. “Huh that's weird, I don't know this number.” you mutter to yourself as you pull out your phone to answer. </p><p>“Hello? Who is this?” you answer. “Hey y/n, it’s me, Tooru.” Your eyes almost bug out your head. Tooru? Why was he calling you? It had been years since you last spoke with him so why now? How did he even get your number? A million questions ran through your mind as he spoke. His voice, it sounded, different. It wasn’t that chipper sweet tone you had remembered, it was deeper and more serious yet still warm and comforting. “Hello? y/n? Are you still there?” You had lost yourself in a sea of questions that you had forgotten to reply. “Oh yeah sorry I’m still here. Umm so, why are you calling me?” You had to ask, after all these years of silence why are you now hearing from him?</p><p>“I uh well, I was thinking about how we left off and I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. I was selfish and inconsiderate to your feelings, I was fueled by anger and revenge and it wasn’t fair to you. You were just trying to help me and I lashed out at you for that, I know it’s a little late to say this but I truly am sorry.”</p><p>He wasn’t wrong, Tooru Oikawa was nothing if not passionate. Sadly he let his passion get the best of him. You knew exactly how much Tooru loved volleyball, it was his whole life. He had worked everyday since middle school to get to nationals, it was his dream, his purpose. You remember the day all too well, the day Tooru’s dream had been snatched right in front of him. Your heart had dropped just as much as his when the final whistle blew, declaring the end of the match. The cheers of the crowd had gone silent, everyone could hear the ball drop, the ball Tooru had failed to receive. </p><p>As the captain he put on a brave face, not only for his team but for himself. If not he too would let the pain of defeat swallow him whole. You could see the disappointment, the sadness pool in his eyes as he and the rest of the team thanked everyone for cheering them on.</p><p>It was a bitter day, you knew there was nothing you could do or say to Tooru to make the ache of sorrow deplete. Everything he had worked for was now for nothing, it was his last game. All you could do was hold his hand and whisper how great he did, and that he would always be your number one setter, no matter what. Yet that still didn’t stop the tears that dripped onto the back of your hand. Tooru didn’t go to school the next day or the day after, nore the day after that one. Quickly you became worried, not only had all your messages been left unreplied but neither had anyone seen or heard from him. </p><p>It was bad, you could feel it in your bones that something was wrong. You stopped by his house that day, his mother greeting you with apologetic eyes, no words needed to be shared between you two as she opened the door for you to enter. </p><p>“Tooru? It’s me, y/n. I got some milk bread for you, can I come in?”</p><p>Silence, there was no response. Going against your better judgment you opened the door. His back was facing you, he was in the same clothes you remember he had changed into after the game. He was staring blankly at the screen of his laptop, volleyball highlight videos were playing. Had it been any other time you would have found the scene before you endearing, but now, it was heartbreaking. You slowly neal down beside him and place the plastic bag that held the small package of milk bread down in front of him. </p><p>Finally he turned to you, blank puffy red eyes looked into yours. His face was pale and dark circles had formed where his usual smile lines would crinkle. You gentlently pulled one of his hands out from his lap and held it in your own, placing a soft kiss on the crown of his knuckle you looked back up at him with sympathetic eyes.</p><p>“Tooru, please talk to me.”</p><p>“There's nothing to say.” his voice was monotonous, almost empty sounding. He averted his gaze from you back to the screen. It was like looking at an empty shell, the chipper and goofy Tooru you feel in love with had been washed away and replaced with nothing but bitterness and rage. You squeeze his hand out of reassurance. “Tooru I-” “Dont. Just stop, go home.” He retracted his hand from your’s, you could feel the bluntness of his words. “It’s okay Tooru, I know you don’t mean that, I understand how-” “Shut up! You don't know how I feel, you never could understand!” He stood up as he cut you off, walking over to his door he opened it harshly, you could see his knuckles turn white as he brutally gripped the door knob. </p><p>“Get out, I don't need you or anyone else's pitty.” You couldn’t see his eyes but you know if you could all you would see is pure defeat. “Please just let me-” “I said get the fuck out! Be useful for once and shut your damn mouth and leave.” Venom dripped from his words, it was harsh but you knew he didn’t mean it, you know he was just hurting. As much as he commanded you leave him alone you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. “I know this is hard for you but please, Tooru let me help you.”</p><p>“I already said I don't need you or your help! It’s not just ‘hard’, after everything I’ve worked for none of it means a goddamn thing because I couldn’t recive that fucking ball! You couldn’t even begin to understand. So get the hell out, oh and while I’m at it, we’re done, I don't need you.”</p><p>Your heart stopped, the world froze as you processed his words.</p><p>“W-What do you mean-”</p><p>“I mean exactly what I said, I’m breaking up with you, we’re done. It’s not that complicated, so do us both a favor and leave.”</p><p>You couldn’t help but let the tears that had begun to swell in your eyes run down your cheeks. Without a word you get up and walk towards the door, not daring to look him in the eyes a soft whisper leaves your trembling lips, “It’s okay Tooru, I forgive you.” Those were the last words you ever said to Tooru Oikawa, your high school sweetheart.</p><p>Until now. </p><p>“Hey it’s okay Tooru, that was a long time ago. It’s water under the bridge now.” What you said was true, there were no longer any hard feelings. There really weren’t any feelings at all towards him now. As the years went by what you thought was the most heartbreaking day of you life had now become just another day.</p><p>“Well guessing by your number you’re still in Japan right? I uh, well I’m actually coming back from Argentina and I wanted to see you, if that's okay with you.”</p><p>He wanted to see you? What for? He had just apologized for a break up that happened almost 10 years ago. It’s not like you didn’t want to see him, it would probably be nice to catch up actually but, why now?</p><p>“That sounds nice, we can meet at the cafe I work at.” The cafe wasn’t anything big or fancy, it was quite small actually. Tucked away in a sucluded street near your apartment, it was cute and calming. Not too busy but still a steady flow of loyal customers. “Alright I’ll meet you there, just send me the address.”</p><p>Today was the day, for the first time in 10 years you were going to see him. You were working today but had told Tooru to meet you at the cafe while you were on break. Just as you were pulling your black apron off the sound of the bell attached to the front door rang to signal that someone had walked in. There he was, as different as he looked from high school you instantly could tell that was Tooru Oikawa. His once boyish face had now become more defined, as did his build. Though he was never all that lanky he sure as hell wasn’t now, you couldn’t help but take a look at the well trained muscles that showed through his simple white button up shirt.</p><p>“It’s nice to see you again, Tooru.” His eyes quickly met your’s and a wide smile graced his lips, it was the smile you’d seen everyday of high school, guess some things never do change.</p><p>Walking out from behind the counter you pull out a chair in front of you to sit. Tooru follows suit, it was awkward to say the least. Both of your gazes avoided each other; not being able to stand the unsettling silence between you two you finally speak up.</p><p>“So, um, how have you been? It’s been so long since we last talked. I'm sure you’ve been quite busy.” </p><p>You mentally slap yourself in the face, of course he was busy. He was a world renowned famous pro volleyball player.</p><p>“Haha yeah I have been quite busy. After graduation I traveled to Argentina to train, I got to meet a lot of new people and even reconnected with an old friend. After that I was recruited to join the San Juan volleyball team and now I’m here.” His face was flushed with red, a look you’d long forgotten and never thought you’d see again. It felt nice to see it. You were never angry with Tooru even when he broke up with you, his harsh words at the time stung but you knew it came from a place of pain. Though he projected all the anger and disappointment he held for himself onto you there was no bitter feeling because you knew he never meant it.</p><p>“But enough about me, I want to know how you’ve been doing.” </p><p>Sheepishly you turn your gaze to the side. It was a little embarrassing comparing your success after high school to his. To the normal standard of life you were pretty well off, you graduated high school with good grades and an above average gpa; you even managed to attend your first choice university. You had nothing to be ashamed of but you can’t help but feel a little self-conscious. </p><p>“Ah well I certainly haven’t been traveling around the world and becoming an international volleyball superstar but I’ve been doing well for myself I guess. After high school I went to college and got a degree and well now I’m just living a simple life.” Why the hell were you so flustered? Sure it was kinda awkward to see your ex after 10 years but you shouldn’t be sweating like you just ran a marathon right?</p><p>“I’m really happy to hear you’re doing well. There was no doubt in my mind that you would achieve your goals. You always were so driven, I always loved that about you. When you set your mind to something there is nothing in this world that can stop you.”</p><p>Dear god you felt like your melting on the spot. Even after all these years Tooru was still able to make you blush like a schoolgirl.</p><p>A small gasp left your lips as Tooru pulled one of your hands into his.</p><p>“y/n, I’m going to be honest as to why I wanted to see you. I’m tired of being a coward and not coming to you sooner, and I’m so sorry for everything. I wish things had gone differently, I wish I hadn’t been such a selfish asshole to you. You did nothing but love and support me for all those years and I repaid you with dirt. It wasn’t fair. Nothing I did that day was fair to you. I know I can’t go back in time and change the past but I can start anew and that’s what I want to do. I want to try again. The second you left that day I knew I fucked up, it was the biggest fuck up of my left, I should of never let you go, I should of never said the things I did.”</p><p>What the hell was happening? What was he trying to say? You look deep into his chocolate eyes in search of answers. Tooru gently squeezed your hand in hopes to pull you out of thought. “I never stopped loving you, not ever. y/n please, let me make things right. We can take it slow, just like the old days. Not a day has gone by that I don’t wake up and miss you, every single day I wish I could hold you, kiss you, love you...sweetheart, please, please let me have another chance.” </p><p>Your heart and mind are racing at 100 miles per hour. You feel as if you got hit by a bus. Soon enough though your shocked expression turned into a solum one. You retract your hand from Tooru’s and look him dead in the eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry Tooru but, I just can’t. I dont love you anymore.”</p><p>His face stays expressionless but his eye’s tell you everything you need to know. He's hurting, it’s the same hurt expression you last saw on him. “It’s alright, I understand. Even if you don't want to be together again I still want to be in contact with you, you have my number, feel free to call me anytime.” With that he stood up from the small table, as he opened the front door to the cafe he turned to you one last time and gave you a small smile and walked out. </p><p>The ring of the bell on the door was haunting as he left. Turns out high school sweethearts really don’t mean anything after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>